Thoughts of a Guiding Light
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: -Career of 12 verse-Glimmer never wanted to be a tribute, but she was reaped and forced into the games, resigned to her fate she was ready to fight until she saw the boy from 12 volunteer and suddenly the games became exciting. Glimmer P.O.V.
1. Thoughts of a Guiding Light

**Alright I wrote this because a few of you were constantly telling me about how interesting it would be to see things from the Career's point of view. This is Glimmer about being reaped when all she wanted to do was be a dancer through to when she see's Peeta's reaping. Next I'm going to do Cato's view on the reapings and the tribute parade.  
**

**This is set in the same universe as my other hunger games fic: Career of District 12, so if you don't understand anything go and read that one first it will help i promise.  
**

* * *

**Thoughts of the Guiding Light**

_**Glimmer's P.O.V**_

"Your Tributes for District one: Glimmer Swift and Marvel Masters!" and with that I felt my heart stop: why was it my name? Why did he volunteer?

I come from District one: the district one Luxury a place where the Capitol is revered and loved, a place where beauty is expected and thrived upon. The hunger Games are no exception to this at all, my whole life I have seen the Hunger Games not as something to be fears or cringe from but something beautiful and coveted, something that very few get the chance to experience, something that even fewer get the chance to win. In all my memories I can remember my father talking about the games as if they were the most amazing thing you could aspire towards, in the small amount of memories I have of my mother I could easily remember he telling me that while the games were beautiful all beauty has a danger to it.

But then of course my mother died and my father was the most prominent figure in my life, I of course like every normal child had been put in the pre training to the Hunger Games for a few years at that point. Marvel who had been my best friend at that point had helped me through that time of my life, but I think that was when I began to shy away from dangerous things. I didn't stop training because that was expected of me, I would train and train until I bled and I could hit a target with my eyes closed but I was also a little girl and wanted to be like her graceful mother, so I danced.

When I was upset I would dance and dance until I could pirouette and twirl until it became second nature, I fell in love with the art form and urged Marvel to learn how to play piano so I could dance for him. He of course readily took to the challenge taking up the instrument like a pro. This art was my way of coping, some girls had their training took their frustrations out on the training dummies slashing and becoming strong in the eyes of the trainers, but I had my dancing, sure I was strong and talented in the areas of training: I was what they called a natural born killer, something my father was very proud of but that wasn't what I wanted to be: the games weren't what I wanted to do.

They were what Marvel wanted though, he loved the idea of going in the arena and proving to everyone that he was the best, he of course had told me that he would then shower me with riches ten times over until I was sick of jewels and money. I always laughed and encouraged his dreams because while I personally didn't want to be in the games I was a daughter of district one and had been raised to love the game with my whole body. My dream though was to go to the Capitol dance academy like my mother had and to work with some of the best dancers so that I could show them things that not just anyone with training could do, that I was more than just a killer.

My father had always called me beautiful always said I took after my mother but I had never believed him that was until I turned twelve and all the boys at the training center began to ask me out, flirting with me trying to get my attention, but of course by then my feelings had already been stolen by my best friend, the boy who had been with me through every experience I could remember, I had already fallen in love with Marvel and I doubted no boy who was most likely going to be picked for his years reaping would change that. So when Marvel asked me out I had almost died right then. But I didn't I took his hand and told him how much I would love to.

I was happy with Marvel because despite being known as the It couple of the district one trainee's we didn't act any different towards one another, he was still my confident and he was the one I felt most comfortable with, the only thing that changed was that he could kiss me, which while awkward at first I had grown to relish and love every second of, he could hold me close and whisper in my ear about how beautiful I was, he could watch me with hooded eyes as I danced and bent my body in ways that the other girls in the training center couldn't. When I as fifteen I knew that Marvel was the one, it was stupid to think I could fall in love so young but I had, I couldn't go a single day without seeing Marvel's smile or hearing him laugh I was devoted to him and when he took me to the dance for the future tributes everything had come together.

Marvel was everything a lover should be, he was gentle and caring never once doing anything I was uncomfortable, it was both of our first times and I could never imagine it with anyone else. Yes we were young maybe too young but it had felt right at the time, and I would never want to forget that night as long as I lived. More time passed: my training was top notch I was the best in my class as was Marvel I had already made it clear I wasn't volunteering but Marvel was he was eighteen I was seventeen it was strange to think that I was going to have to watch my lover leave to kill in just a few months but I had been okay with it.

Then of course marvel had proposed to be in the moonlight garden…I hadn't even been able to think of my answer I had just screamed yes and threw myself into his arms, I would marry this man, I would go to the academy as I had been accepted and I would leave the Hunger Games alone as soon as my love came back. But then of course came the day of the reaping, I was standing in line with the other girls my age, my blonde hair glossy and my dress pressed making me stand out in the crowd our escort stepped forward and I ignored her until she had the name of the tribute who would no doubt not be going because someone always volunteered. But then my name was called.

When my name Glimmer Swift had echoed throughout the courtyard: No one had volunteered: why would they? I was the best in the year hell I was better than the girls in Marvel's year, so I had just swallowed and lifted my chin and strut up onto the stage looking confident and alluring for the citizens of the capitol: this was their show after all. I knew my face would help me through this, that my looks would gain me attention which would gain me sponsors I just had to hope that my training would keep me alive long enough in the arena to show everyone I'm not just a pretty face. When our Escort-I think her name is Flare or something like that-walked over to the male tribute bowl I search the sea of male faces and instantly find Marvel's eyes pleading him not to volunteer to back down.

But he hadn't because before Flare could even pick a name his jaw had tightened and he had straightened his shoulders. "No need for that!" he called out as silence echoed through the courtyard "I volunteer!" and with that I had felt my stomach drop: why Marvel you and I are supposed to get our happy ending if you come with me then we can't get that, one of us will have to die.

"Oh this is exciting" Flare giggled motioning for Marvel to join us on the stage "So what's your name honey" she asked once he had reached his destination next to her on the left side of the stage.

Marvel never let his gaze fall from mine and he sent me a comforting smile which had my eyes watering why was he being so calm about this "My name is Marvel Masters"

That was how I ended up in the games with my fiance and how I knew I wouldn't be coming back because if Marvel died so would I. Once we were on the train I flung myself into Marvel's arms ignoring Gloss and Cashmere who were trying to talk to us, I didn't want to hear about strategies or anything of the like, the other reapings wouldn't be replaying for a few hours at east and I just wanted to take comfort in the boy who had forever been by my side and was now coming towards my death by my side like the loyal lover he was.

"You're a pretty one" I hear Gloss say and turn to see his face close to my own once I look up from Marvel's chest as we enter the sitting room where we would eventually watch the reapings. "That's gonna help you a lot in the capitol: I mean you must have heard what it did for Cashmere"

Everyone knew about my female mentor and how her beauty had helped her win over all of Panem, she of course was very kind to me giving me sympathetic looks as she sat down across from me, she must know how much this beauty was a curse not just a gift. "Leave her alone Gloss she's my tribute you have the boy" she said to her co-mentor arching one perfectly waxed eyebrow which made the larger victor turn to her and sigh sadly.

"Why do you always get the girls Cash?" he asked before looking back at us and giving us a sad smile which made me pause momentarily: why would they be sad they normally get there tribute home. "To bad our tributes just so happen to be the couple the district are crazy about huh?"

Now everything made sense to me, everyone in the district knew about me and Marvel, hell I'm more than certain that our wedding would have included everyone there, so I could only imagine what the two of us entering the games together would do to the citizens that had watched our love blossom into the not so great fairy tale it was now. "I'm gonna protect Glim" Marvel said strongly his eyes flashing with determination "She won't die!"

Cashmere nodded and then looked him in the eye from across the table "We don't intend to have the princess of district one die while we're in charge of her" she said making me blush at the name the district had given me when I turned ten. It was stupid and way to girly but everyone in the district had loved me so it just kinda stuck.

"Don't I get a say in it" I demand in annoyance: I love Marvel and really love him for wanting to protect me the way he is but I still want to make sure he goes home I don't want to have to go home and tell his family that the reason that Marvel is dead is because he had been too busy trying to save me.

All three of them-Marvel, Cashmere and Gloss-give me looks of confusion that make me huff in annoyance of course they don't think about what I want. "Marvel I love you" I say simple and when he opened his voice to reply I hold up my hand quietening anything that he was about to say. "So that means I don't want you to die either…I can't go home and tell your family that you died because you were too busy trying to protect me" I say sadly my eyes dropping to look at the floor of the train "I won't"

"Oh well this is great" Gloss groaned running a hand through his hair "We have two tributes in love and both of them are intent to die for the other"

Cashmere laughed and grabbed my hand giving it a warm squeeze "Love makes you want to do crazy things" she said simply and a smile bloomed across my face when she did: this woman understood exactly what was going on in my mind.

I glance over at Marvel I see his eyes sad but full of understanding not that I expecting them not to be: he could always understand what I was trying to say or what I was thinking, being together since we were five and six years old would form that kind of bond. So I reach over and take his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze: we would figure it all out together, the screens in front of us flickered on with the symbol of the capitol as the anthem played drawing our attention to the screens: it was time to watch the reapings.

Our reaping was nothing special once you've lived it you can't really be expected to be interested when watching it so I tuned out our reaping out and when the district two reaping started I sit up a little straighter, these two tributes would help form the alliance we would no doubt be expected to make so I should pay attention to who is being called. The first one to be called is a strong young sixteen year old named Clove Anderson and is I ever wanted someone on my team it would be this woman without a doubt.

Her eyes were sharp I could tell that just by looking at her and despite her high this Clove was dangerous and if her smirk was anything to work off then she was more than ready to win this thing. Next was a volunteer-surprise not so much-which was built like a warrior of old Rome. He was everything a career should embody: his muscles were toned and well formed, he was beautiful with dirty blonde hair and strong hazel eyes that seemed to cut through steel with their gaze, he oozed leadership and I knew without even meeting the guy that he would no doubt be the leader of our little career alliance, and suddenly I knew that winning was most likely not an option when this guy was one of the tributes we were going to have to face.

"We're both going to die" I say simply when the district three tribute reaping appeared on the screen my attention now diverted from the screen now that Cato and Clove were no longer up there. I know I just drew everyone's attention but I couldn't really care less, I spoke the truth. "We can both admit it…Clove we could beat but Cato…you saw him"

I glance over at Marvel who was smiling sadly and gave our entwined hands a brief kiss which made me smile right back: he understood and just like me he had come to terms with it. Every career pack had a duo who were there for no other reason to help another duo and despite how much we wanted to win for one another, to make sure we survived we weren't stupid: this year there would be a victor from district 2. "Yeah, looks like neither of us are going to have to live without the other long" he whispered and I cup his cheek lovingly: god I loved this man.

"So both of you are willing to be the submissive duo" I hear Gloss ask making sure he understood what he was going to have to teach us about.

I turn my attention back to our mentors and nod which I could tell Marvel was copying before curling up further on the couch no longer fearing the games but looking forward to them: it was strange not to fear ones death but knowing that I would be reunited with Marvel only a short time afterwards I was at peace about it, and if how relaxed Marvel was as we sat there so was he. I turn my attention back to the screen and roll my eyes at the district five tributes: why did they always look so sly, the girl looked like a fox for god's sake. The rest of the reapings flew by in a blur my mind quickly making notes of other tributes so that I could offer what I knew to Cato and Clove when we finally met to form our alliance: I didn't want to die as just a pretty face.

When it was time for District twelve I was more than ready to tune it out, it was snobbish for me to think but they didn't stand a chance they never did, Haymitch was a one in a million tribute for them nothing special about their district at all. When a girl with a strange name: Katniss I think or maybe Catner or something equal strange was called on stage I sighed sadly: yep she wasn't going to last long: she was falling apart on stage. The my heart almost broke when another twelve year old was called out: wasn't it bad enough that girl from eleven was being put in the games-I wouldn't hold back on them of course but it was still sad to see them at the reapings.

"**I Volunteer! I Volunteer as Tribute!" **

My eyes widen as a strong confident voice flowed out of the speakers as a handsome blonde haired boy I could have sworn was of some relation to me stepped out of the crowd of sixteen year olds. His blue eyes strong and steely and suddenly I could see competition in this boy from twelve, in every line in his body I could see power and a strength that not everyone could hold. In this boy I could see a career. "Marvel do you see it" I whisper in shock my gaze flickering over to my love who was nodding his eyes just as shocked as my own.

The boy was hurried onto stage his confidence never wavering as he took his place next to his escort who I had to say looked kinda cool if not a little ridiculous **"So Dear what is your name?" **she asked and I felt myself move to the edge of my seat eager to learn what I could about this sudden volunteer form district.

This strange boy spoke in a clear and fearless voice: much like the one I had heard Marvel talk in during our own reaping **"Peeta Mellark" **

I gasp in shock at the sudden strangeness of this year's games and trade a look with Marvel who was just as shocked as I, Gloss and Cashmere were talking about how different that Peeta was to the other twelve tributes: not just that he was the first volunteer to come from that district but more so how different he had been just standing there, he was determined much like Cato had looked and suddenly I couldn't help but feel that these upcoming games were going to shake the event as we all knew it: that boy Peeta had changed something: maybe twelve was a bit of a threat this year.

Grinning at the thought I laced my fingers with Marvel once more-I hadn't even noticed they had broken a part in our shock over Peeta's shock volunteer-and lean into whisper in his ear: what I had to say our mentors didn't need to know. "Looks like this year is going to be interesting" I say softly making him grin.

"I always wanted to go out with a bang" he said back making me grin.

The two of us may not make it out of the arena but we were tributes from district one which meant that we were bound to make a statement, and we would die remember able deaths, the name Glimmer would be remembered long after the seventy fourth hunger games I would make damn sure of it, and that boy Peeta…I was going to make sure that he remembered me for me and not my face because while my loyalty lied with Cato: my bet was on him: who knows maybe there will be a victor for twelve instead of two this year.

* * *

**Thoughts: What did you think of my Glimmer?  
**


	2. Of Killers and Savors

**Right well I wrote the first installment of this fic a while ago and because of Glimmer's loss in the main story i thought i would honor her by completing another chapter in her side fic, this is set the morning of the Hunger Games during the bloodbath when Peeta saved her, how did she feel about that and when she was given her bow what did she think of that? Now you can find out. There will be another chapter coming out from her P.O.V about the day of the fire and the reunion of the Career Pack so stay tuned.  
**

**Oh thank you to all the people reading and reviewing this fic-it means a lot to me.  
**

**Of Killers and Saviors  
**

_**Glimmer's P.O.V**_

The Hunger Games, what I had been trained for my whole life, what I would end up giving my life for, so that one of my fellow career's would win, because I had already sworn to myself that I would not win not this year not ever: I was born to die after all. Clove probably didn't know it but she would mostly likely die as well and probably with her feelings unrequited: I had been the first one to find out she liked Peeta more than an ally even a friend the night of the after party when he and her had spun around on the dance floor looking like a dark haired elf princess and a blonde haired angel.

I had heard many people call me and Marvel by the same names but I could still remember how beautiful the two tributes had looked gliding around me and Marvel, I had never see Clove smile or laugh so much than when she was in Peeta's arms and it made me more than a little upset that she couldn't see how he and Cato were obviously into one another. Peeta and I had shared a few dances ourselves and I had found him to a perfect dancer, but he wasn't my Marvel, he wasn't the boy I was going to die with.

But now It wasn't the after party of the interviews of the 74th Hunger Game tributes it was the beginning of the games themselves and I stood in my glass case waving goodbye to my stylist Fauna who was crying smudging his neon green make up as I disappeared from is view. I truly did love my stylist, he had been so kind to me throughout everything and had been urging me throughout my time with him to reconsider my choice to be the submissive female in the career pack and that I had just as much chance of winning as anyone. But I didn't want to win because winning meant that Marvel couldn't and if he died then there really wasn't anything for me to go home to.

I can still remember sitting on the hovercraft next to Peeta who had looked so strong and silent as we flew through the air and across from Marvel who never once faltered in his gaze. His brown eyes boring into my own filling me with a sense of calm, both of us knew we were as good as dead and we had come to terms with that but we would make them remember us: we would not fade into the background. I remember just before I had been taken off by the peacekeepers to Fauna I had glanced at Peeta who had looked so determined that I suddenly felt that I was most probably going to win this games this year, and as much as I thought of Clove and Cato, how much I knew their training had made them most deserving to win I couldn't shake the feeling that Peeta Mellark the boy who had made history of not only being the first volunteer for district twelve but the first from district twelve to score higher than a eight was going to take out the title of victor this year and strangely I was more than willing to help him achieve that.

Before I knew it my eyes were blinded by the sun and suddenly it hit me that I was about to compete in the hunger games there was no way around it so closing my eyes one last final time I took a deep breath and then steeled my determination. When I opened my eyes I saw the huge and beautiful forest stretched out in front of me and the other twenty three tributes stretch out around me, my eyes scanned the gleaming metal cornucopia in front of me and zero in on the bow near the entrance making me want to curse: that was way too far for me to even think about getting so instead my eyes lock onto a machete near the front. I hated swords like that which needed no grace or finesse to use but I needed to use it so that's what I was going to run to.

I see Peeta out of the corner of my eye motion to a small knife vest and then see Clove nod back and smile: that was Peeta, he might have the best chance of winning but he was damn sure going to help us as much as he could and that was why we were all going to help him. Glancing to my other side I notice Marvel's gaze focused on his spears and feel a wave of relief flood through me, with his spears on hand Marvel was almost unstoppable I wouldn't have to worry about him. I hear the counter slowly counting down and I readying myself, when the buzzer went off I leapt from my podium and flew across the grass towards the pack I had been eyeing for the last minute.

Everything started to blur after that, I watch as Peeta slides to a slightly larger knife vest than the one he had shown clove on the ground, Marvel was already killing the poor male tribute from seven while Cato was beheading the girl from ten. I hear panicked screams heading towards me and with all the grace and skill that I had acquired from my training my foot stuck out tripping the boy from six and I don't even blink before my machete is buried in his stomach making him cry out in pain. I twist the blade once until his eyes turn glassy and then I'm up running and crashing into the district nine boy holding his down as he struggled.

Killing this annoying brat was begging to get harder than I thought but I do manage to finally stab him in the arm causing him to go still in shock which I used as my opening and stabbed him right in the heart grinning when I heard the sound of crunching bone. "Glimmer Watch out!" I hear Peeta roar.

My head shot up in fear and I feel my dread growing with each step the district four tribute took towards me with his spear poised for the kill and suddenly I was frozen: was this really how I was too die? A career tribute dead in the bloodbath from a district four tribute of all things what would my father think of my death, would he be proud of the two lives I had taken or would he be upset that I had fared so badly: would he blame my dancing? Gosh I hope not, that was the one true thing I felt I was good at. Before I could die and feel the burning pain of the spear sliding through me flesh a large hand lashed out and gripped the boy around the throat and pulled him back against his assailant.

When I looked up at my savior I was expecting to see Marvel but felt my eyes widen when I saw that my hero was in fact Peeta who seemed murderous, I felt gratitude flood through my entire being and made sure to convey that through the silent conversation that we were having with our eyes. I watch as Peeta pulled out a blood hunting knife and pulled the whimpering male tribute closer against him. "Now don't you know it's not polite to kill a lady" he hissed making me giggle a little.

It was scary but funny at the same time and when Peeta plunged his knife into the other boy's throat I felt nothing but pure gratitude for saving me instead of the normal fear that one would normally fear when someone takes a life in front of them-although the career tributes are used to that kind of thing. When the boy finished gurgling on his blood making the worst sounds I could ever imagine Peeta dropped his body unceremoniously to the ground and then stepped over the limp shell of a body and offered his blood hand to me.

I happily take it the feel of slick blood doing nothing to turn me away from the help and jump to my feet happily "Thanks' Peeta: I owe you" and I did, it wasn't a easily over looked thing within the careers if someone else saves you and we all knew it.

We share a quick smile before we turn to the bloody field that was once a beautiful emerald field but was now covered in red liquid making it clear why the first few minutes of the games were called the bloodbath. I could still remember Cashmere telling me about her own bloodbath and how horrible it was, how that was the true measure of a career the true way to tell if you were going to survive or not: the last ditch effort to gain sponsors. I scan the field and feel relief flood me when I spot Marvel: he was perfectly okay he was yanking one of his spears from the body of another tribute he had no doubt killed. Clove was bounding over to us with three bloody knifes in her hand her face holding a bright smile.

Noticing that Cato wasn't among us I actually started to get worried: Cato was our leader, we may not have said it or made it knowledge to the public but it was an unspoken agreement between us: we all knew it and it just was: Cato was our leader and therefore most likely to survive if he was dead then who was going to take over. But all my fears were put to rest when Cato strode out of the main body of the cornucopia with a huge grin on his face as he wielded a beautifully crafted sword that would have made me enviously if blades were my kind of thing-which they so weren't.

Clove had finally reached us and was standing in front of Peeta beaming up at him with excitement clear on her face "That was fun! Have you felt anything like it before?" she asked her eyes wide and bright.

I knew what she was thinking and feeling or at least a little of it, we were careers this is what we were born to do, train to do and now we were now finally putting all that training into action it felt good. Marvel finally reached us and he looked over to me for a moment asking me silently if I was okay, so I nod slowly and smile at Peeta intentionally motioning for him. I knew that Marvel was thankful for what Peeta did for me but even I was shocked when my lover pulled the district twelve career into a tight hug which he awkwardly returned by patting him on the back a few times. But being the man I loved Marvel did step back and was at my side within seconds running his fingers over my cheek bone while his eyes made a mental check for any injuries which I thankfully did not have.

"Thank you Peeta" he said once he had finished his checking and had torn his gaze away from my own and turns his eyes over to my hero "I knew you wouldn't seek us out to take one of us out but you saved her…and that means more to me than anything. I can swear this: you won't fall by my hand" I gasp in shock at this and raise a hand to my mouth: swearing that was like the ultimate move of trust for a career.

As Clove thanked Peeta herself for saving her I give Marvel's cheek a sweet kiss and lay a hand on his shoulder making sure he knew I was here for him, we both needed that reassurance at that moment. Cato had finally reached us and was now questioning Peeta about why Clove was thanking Peeta for saving he from a district four tribute making my eyes widen in shock: if Peeta had killed the male tribute from the fishing district when he saved me then he must have killed the girl when he saved Clove: that meant that he had taken out both the tributes from district four-impressive.

Thinking back to the battle I glance down at the machete in my hand and can't hide the grimace that took over my face, I hate these things, there was no finesse of beauty to them like with a sword it was just pure brute strength and that just wasn't me. I sighed longingly as I thought of a bow or spear when suddenly Peeta was striding across the field and picked something shiny up before walking back towards us, my eyes widened in shock when I saw it was my bow: the one I had forgotten about in the thrill of the blood bath.

Peeta grinned in my direction and then lifted the beautifully crafted weapon up to me as an offering making my eyes dance happily as I looked at the sleek weapon in front of me "Think you can shoot straight with this" I ask holding it up for her.

Smiling at the boy who had taught me how to shoot with the capitol style bow only a few days ago I nod and take it from his hands dropping the horrible blade weapon from my hand and instantly I feel like I'm at home when the smooth flawless metal weapon was in my grasp: now I was a force to be reckoned with. "I had a good teacher" I reply and I watch as the boy who had in three short days become my friend, my teacher and now my hero laughed and then smiled at me happily.

We turned our attention to Cato and while he gave out orders I couldn't help but smile at Peeta, he was one in a million: a career with a heart, and more than that he had become something more than just an ally to me, I had sworn my allegiance to Cato and Clove that was true just as Marvel had done but I knew just from the amount of respect Marvel was looking at Peeta with now that the two of us would do everything we could to make sure Peeta was alive and well before we fell in these games because deep down that was the only way I knew I could repay the boy who saved my life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this  
**

**Thoughts are welcome at anytime  
**


End file.
